This invention relates generally to rodent traps and, more particularly, to a rodent trap having a tripping assembly that is adjustable for optimizing success in trapping rodents of various weights.
A difficulty in repeatedly catching mice or other rodents is that the rodents eventually learn how to avoid the trap or are deterred at the sight of another rodent that has already been trapped. Various types of traps have been proposed throughout the years for catching mice and other rodents. Although assumably effective for their intended purposes, the existing devices for trapping rodents do not successfully inhibit rodents from learning to avoid the trap or they inhibit other rodents from being trapped once one rodent has been caught. Further, existing devices are not adjustable for trapping rodents of various weights.
Therefore, it is desirable to have a rodent trap that is adjustable for trapping rodents of various weights. In other words, it is desirable that the stability of a trip board can be adjusted according to the weights of the rodents intended to be trapped such that the trip board is not released until the rodent believes it is safe to proceed. Further, it is desirable to have a rodent trap which traps rodents in a containment area separated from an entry and bait area such that entering rodents are not deterred at the sight of already trapped rodents.